


Sun King

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Angst, Christmas, M/M, Poetry, Season/Series 08, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes comfort in ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissmebloody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmebloody/gifts).



Light a Yule log. Write

 _Amelia_  
_Riot_ _  
Home_

on yellow post-its **,** **  
** commit them to flame.

Curled corners and  
glue-stink,  
eyes sting.

Consecrate cakes(pie)  
and  
wine(beer)  
and  
light a candle.

*

“You doin’ hoodoo, Sammy?”

“No.”

*

Make a wish. Cry

 _Dean_  
_Dean_  
_Dean_

into his mouth,  
commit —

Just commit.

Bowed bodies and  
teeth-marks,  
thighs part.

Set bourbon bottles aside  
and  
sling sleepy arms over shoulders  
and  
slip into bed.

*

“M’ry Chri’mas, S’mmy.”

Blessed be.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: [Solstice Carole](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3T0i4akX5a8) (YouTube)


End file.
